


fish and chip rambling

by TT_Squid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C, Other, sad jade :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Squid/pseuds/TT_Squid
Kudos: 1





	fish and chip rambling

SOLLUX: aa d0 y0u want t0 get fish and chips with kk and i?  
ARADIA: ?_?  
SOLLUX: 0h g0g please tell me y0u have had fish and chips bef0re aa  
ARADIA: nope!  
ARADIA: i cant say i have :)  
SOLLUX: 0_0  
SOLLUX: aa  
SOLLUX: this is seriously c0ncerning  
SOLLUX: y0u are c0ming with kk and I t0 get fish and chips  
ARADIA: okay :0  
KARKAT: NOPE.  
KARKAT: HELL NO.  
KARKAT: SOLLUX YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST FUCKING TIME.  
SOLLUX: hell yeah  
SOLLUX: the seagull sw00ped d0wn 0n y0u and it was awes0me  
ARADIA: whats a seagull?  
KARKAT: ARE YOU SERIOUS?  
KARKAT: OKAY SOLLUX I SEE YOUR POINT WE NEED TO TAKE HER TO GET FISH AND CHIPS.  
SOLLUX: vict0ry  
KARKAT: BUT YOUR PAYING!  
SOLLUX: l0ss  
ARADIA: cant we just steal them?  
KARKAT: FUCK NO!  
KARKAT: ONE, THATS ILLEGAL AND I DONT WANT TO DIE OVER A BUNCH OF SOGGY CHIPS.   
KARKAT: TWO, THEY ARE BEHIND THE COUNTER?  
KARKAT: IN BIG PANS OF OIL??  
ARADIA: are you scared karkat :)  
SOLLUX: l0l  
SOLLUX: but seri0usly aa, b0th 0f us can die and that  
ARADIA: ill just have to get jade to steal some with me then :)  
KARKAT: DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE A FUCKING FISH AND CHIP SHOP IS?  
ARADIA: 0_0  
ARADIA: that may be a flaw in my plan  
JADE: and neither do i  
ARADIA: !  
ARADIA: hi jade!  
JADE: hi!  
JADE: otherwise i would love to steal some fish and chips with you!  
SOLLUX: y0u d0nt kn0w what a chip l00ks like either do you gg  
JADE: that is very harsh from a boy who cant see  
SOLLUX: 0_0  
JADE: 0u0  
JADE: wait a second  
JADE: :D  
JADE: that looks better  
KARKAT: YES YES THAT WAS DEFINITLEY SOMETHING WORTHY OF CHANGING. NOW ARE WE ALL GOING TO GET FISH AND CHIPS AND IF SO I HAVE A FUCKTON OF QUESTIONS.   
KARKAT: NUMBER 1. KARKAT: DOES ANYONE ACTUALLY KNOW WHERE A FISH AND CHIP SHOP IS ON THIS PLANET?  
KARKAT: NUMBER TWO. KARKAT: WHO IS PAYING? BECAUSE LAST TIME I CHECKED, NONE OF US HAVE BATSHIT BETWEEN US.   
KARKAT: AND THREE. KARKAT: WHO IS GOING TO STOP THE BIRDS FROM STEALING ALL OF THE CHIPS. BECAUSE IF NO ONE IS GOING TO BE THE GLORIOUS FUCKING SAVIOR FROM UP HIGH THEN, FLATLY, THERE IS NO POINT GOING.   
DAVE: yeah no thats not going to happen karkat.   
KARKAT: WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE?  
KARKAT: AND HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE FOR?  
DAVE: you could say that i have been here for some..  
ARADIA: ...  
DAVE: ...  
ARADIA: ...  
KARKAT: ...  
DAVE: ...  
ARADIA: ...  
KARKAT: HURY THE FUCK UP ALREADY, SOME OF US HAVE A FINITE LIFESPAN HERE.   
ARADIA: ...  
DAVE: ...  
ARADIA: ...  
DAVE: time B)  
ARADIA: :D  
KARKAT: ...  
KARKAT: DAVE YOU ARE BOTH PAYING AND TAKING US TO THE FISH AND CHIP SHOP  
DAVE: is there even a fish and chip shop here on earth c?  
SOLLUX: pr0lly n0t  
DAVE: nice  
ARADIA: :(  
JADE: :(  
ROXY: :(  
DAVE: wait what  
ROXY: hi  
JADE: hi!  
ROXY: hi!  
JADE: hi!  
ROXY: hi!  
JADE: hi!  
ROXY: hi!  
ARADIA: hi!  
ROXY: hi!  
KARKAT: OKAY IS ANYONE GOING TO STOP THIS OR SHALL I JUST CALL EVERYONE AND GET THEM TO COME ALONG TOO. CAUSE THAT WOULD JUST BE PEACHY.   
ROXY: thatd be cool  
JANE: So you all know, there is a fish and chip shop on Earth C.   
ROXY: !!  
ROXY: okay i am def calling rosie for this  
ROXY: she neeeeeds to learn what fish and chips are  
SOLLUX: wait  
SOLLUX: s0 there is 0nly f0ur 0f us here  
SOLLUX: that kn0w what a fish and chip is.  
DAVE: i reccon june might know, gimmie a sec ill call her  
ROXY: jake def wouldnt know, neither would dirk lol  
JANE: And you only know because I told you.  
ROXY: thats a technicality  
KARKAT: OKAY SO BUMP THAT NUMBER DOWN TO THREE THEN  
JADE: i technically know what a fish and chip shop is  
JADE: so if you make mine and roxy's 0.5 each then it goes back up to 4  
KARKAT: YEAH BUT IM BAD AT MATHS AND SO FUCK YOU.  
ARADIA: terezi might know what a fish and chip is  
KARKAT: FISH AND CHIPS NOT A FISH AND CHIP  
KARKAT: THEY ARE TWO SEPARATE THINGS. YOU HAVE THE FISH AND THEN YOU HAVE THE CHIPS. THE FISH IS JUST YOUR EXTRAS AND THE CHIPS ARE WHAT YOU REALLY WANT AND WHAT THE MONSTERS THAT CIRCLE AROUND YOU WANT.  
ROXY: daaaaaaaaaaamn passive agressive karkat here we come  
DAVE: aww your scared of the seagulls B)  
KARKAT: I AM FUCKING NOT  
DAVE: B)  
KARKAT: DONT FUCKING LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT  
DAVE: B)  
DAVE: and yeah june said she can come over and take us to the fish and chip shop.  
ROXY: hell yea!  
JADE: wait when?  
DAVE: iiiiiiiiiiiin about an hour.  
DAVE: ghostbusters is on on tv and she was like 'dave, you cant interrupt me when gb is on' and i was like 'fish and chips' and relayed the whole convo w her and then she was like 'okay gimme an hour and ill be over'.  
DAVE: i left out the part about how shell be paying but that can be a surprise.   
DAVE: anyway im gonna get rose and kan, someone else can get calli, tz, dirk, jake, and that.  
DAVE: and we also gotta take the mayor  
ROXY: w8 whos the mayor  
DAVE: you  
DAVE: you dont know who the mayor is  
ROXY: 0_0  
SOLLUX: yeah wh0 is this guy?  
DAVE: okay sollux i can understand you not knowing who the mayor is but roxy? comeon you gotta know the mayor.  
ROXY: i was kiiiiiiiiiiinda busy when were all up on the lillypad and that  
ROXY: was he the lil guy with twinkly herbert?  
DAVE: what a..  
DAVE: what are you talking about roxy?  
ARADIA: you are right roxy, well im assuming by twinkly herbert you mean the firefly.  
ROXY: ya!  
JADE: but..  
JADE: i thought the mayor d-  
KARKAT: JADE DONT YOU FUCKING DARE  
JADE: -ied?  
DAVE: okay   
DAVE: this is fine  
KARKAT: YES IT IS  
DAVE: no it is not  
DAVE: the mayor is a culturally significant figure who is sitting right here in my sylladex all cozy  
JADE: you have a dead carapace in your sylladex!  
JADE: dave how could you!  
ROXY: :(  
SOLLUX: w0uldnt it be dead 2x c0mb0?  
ROXY: :((  
JANE: I am so confused right now :V.  
KARKAT: OKAY  
KARKAT: DAVE HAS A FUCKING *TOY* OF THE MAYOR IN HIS SYLADEX  
KARKAT: NOT THE REAL DEAL  
KARKAT: AKA THE MAYOR WHO DIED PROBABLY THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO NOW AND IS BURRIED UNDER A FUCKTON OF CAND IN THE HEART OF CAN TOWN OR SOMESHIT.  
ARADIA: yeah that definitley makes sense  
ARADIA: anyway, can i come with you and get calli, roxy?   
ROXY: ya sure thing!  
JANE: Im coming too :B.  
ROXY: :D  
KARKAT: WAIT I HAVENT FINISHED TALKING  
SOLLUX: wait y0u havent?  
SOLLUX: h0w l0ng have i been asleep then  
KARKAT: VERY FUCKING FUNNY  
SOLLUX: <3<  
DAVE: lol i never understand your quadrants and shit  
DAVE: anyway i need to get some shit back at my house and then meet up w tz, and imma drag you two with me  
DAVE: see ya jade!  
JADE: bye  
JADE: i guess ill just go and wait at junes then  



End file.
